Feeling
by Kagha
Summary: On the flight back to Mata Nui, Vakama and Nokama realize that they have feelings for each other. VakamaxNokama. Orig. post date: 27/10/08


"I TRIED TO LEAD YOU as best as I could," the Toa of Fire said, his voice distant and morose, and though the others could not see, his hands were clenched tightly into fists so that his claws dug into his armor. "I wish I was better at it." He glanced at his brothers and sister, his eyes stopping on the Toa of Water. "But if I've learned one thing from all we've been through; I am, what I am." He looked down, not necessarily what could be called to his feet. "And no matter how much I might... want to, I can't just change!" he averted his eyes, fearing what he might see in his brothers' expressions. Then, suddenly, he felt strange threads snaking across his face.

From across the space, the Water Toa witnessed what happened. The threads spread over his mask like water, glowing sickly green, forming a thick layer over his face until only his eyes were visible. He squirmed and mumbled from behind the mask, groaning in pain as the cocoon he was in suddenly began to flame on the side. The material turned a rosy pink and smoke huffed wildly, until the part of the case exploded in a flurry of bits and pieces dark and scorched. A bestial appendage shot out, its hand done up in two prominent hooked thumbs, a tube of flame raging between them. It flailed uncontrollably, and the fire grew hotter, ringed with blue fire around its edging. It was obviously the Fire Toa's, or else there was another creature in there, but he didn't seem to be in control of it. The jet of flame sliced the face cover of the Stone Toa nearby, and he cried out in pain even as the mask around his own mask broke and fried. The Toa of Water shouted out.

"Watch it," said the Toa of Ice with unconcealed haste. The Toa of Stone began to blow frantically at the burnt edges that were now smoking. The Fire Toa seemed to gain control of his arm again, and settled it. He willed the flame to cease, and it did, only a wisp of smoke rising from the metal tube now.

Then, suddenly, the Toa of Earth was yelling.

The Fire Toa turned his head to look. The other Toa around were vibrating crazily, a ghastly green light spreading across their cocoons. Then, the cocoons utterly exploded, leaving the bare bodies of Toa suspended in mid-air for the next instant, before they began to plunge, their screams and yells carrying up on the wind. Four of them fell, leaving only the Toa of Fire and Water, until the crimson ones cocoon exploded, and he began to fall. A thick vine caught him by the ankle, but by the groan of it and the tightening of its anatomy both could tell it would snap anytime soon. A bright green glow seeped across his body. "Help!"

"Vakama!" She cried.

A broken moan left his throat, as the green light that shone around him changed to white. He lifted his head, as the light began to fade away, leaving a horribly mutated Toa of Fire. "I'm sorry I let you all down..."

The vine snapped. "... again."

He caught a last glance of the Toa of Water, something strange – desperate, longing – in his eyes, before he began to plunge, his limbs jerking around confusedly before he vanished into the tan clouds.

Then, the Toa of Water's cocoon snapped, and she fell after him.

OF COURSE, THAT WAS some time ago. The Toa of Water, Nokama, exhaled softly as she leaned against the ledge of the airship, staring out at the skies ahead. A cool breeze drifted in, as clouds parted against the bow of the ship. She reminisced back to that single moment, right before the Toa of Fire had fallen. She went back to that one glance they'd exchanged in the midst of all that chaos. She still couldn't describe what she'd seen in her eyes. Something uneasy stirred inside her as she thought about it. Something so utterly simple she couldn't identify it. She gasped and jolted roughly when she heard the Toa of Fire's voice call her from behind. She turned, her arms behind her back, her fingers nervously clutching on the bronze railing. "Vakama?"

"Hi," he said. "I came out to see if ... well, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she told him. "Everything... everything is just fine. Don't worry about me." He nodded. A moment passed, and she expected him to turn and leave. But instead, he relaxed his shoulders and walked forward, leaning on the railing beside her. The proximity of their bodies made something spark up inside Nokama and she became suddenly uneasy. "I'm glad we're through that ordeal," he remarked, referring to their brief existence as Toa Hordika.

"Yes," she said. "I am too."

"Is that so?" he jeered playfully. "I heard from Gaaki that you enjoyed your Rahi-form so much, she was starting to have doubts you would want to turn back!"

"Not true!" she protested just as playfully, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. Then she rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe a little bit true." Vakama chuckled. Then they both fell silent for a moment.

"Is it just me, or is this kind of awkward?" Nokama blurted before she could stop herself. Vakama chuckled again. "Come on," he said. "What's awkward about a friendly chat between two comrades, two friends?" He put his arm over her shoulders, like a sort of playful headlock only his elbow was at the side of her neck instead of the front. At first it was only playful, but then the two Toa turned to face each other, and the humor seemed to run away from their faces. They both stared at each other with a strange, unfamiliar expression. Like comfort, like friendship but more. They leaned forward slowly, and Nokama could feel his breath on her lips.

Vakama stumbled back before anything could happen. He meant to say, "I have to do something," but he could only get bits and parts of the words out, as they were caught between a stutter like an earthquake. He ran out of the outer deck, fleeing into the airship.

Nokama took a deep breath, touching her forefingers to her mouth. She felt that previous feeling greatly more intense now.

"What's bad-wrong, Vakama?" Matau said, cutting into the Toa of Fire's way, a cracked shell-fruit in his hand, its sweet sap stained on the edges of the hole. "You seem to be in a hurry-rush. Something happen between you and Nokama?" he raised one eyebrow with the question. "N..." Vakama couldn't bring himself to say no. "Yes. Yes, something did. I don't know exactly what."

"Sounds interesting." Matau said, leaning against a pillar. "Why don't you speak-tell me all about it?"

"I'd love to. Another time." And with that, the Toa of Fire sprinted off.

Hours passed, and soon Nokama was staring out at a sky of twilight. The clouds were dark, the dusky sky light her mask. She breathed in, and leaned off the railing she'd been at the whole day. Her wrists felt sore now. She turned and left the terrace, feeling the cold wind seep under her armor. Now her ankles felt sore from standing in the same place so long. She traveled through the center of the airship. Nuju was tinkering in his quarters, Onewa was sleeping on top of one of the beams under the ceiling, Matau was sprawled over a Rahi-armor couch, and Whenua was asleep among a stack of crates. If she reckoned correctly, Vakama would still be awake.

She pushed the door open. She was right. The Toa of Fire sat on the bed, leaning on his elbows, staring at a tablet of stone on a small bamboo table. Nokama went and sat next to him.

"Vakama," she said softly. He didn't look at her. "This afternoon... I ... before you came, I was thinking about you. When I thought about you, I got this ... this unique feeling. The feeling strengthened in the moment me and you ... shared ... just now."

His ear twitched. She sighed. "And I, I realized what it must be. I've been thinking about you a lot, and I've come to realize I'm very fond of you, Vakama, in a particular way, though. I... the feeling I'm talking about is Love, Vakama. I admit it. At first it was just an attraction, but then it intensified this morning ... I'm in love with you."

He was silent.

"Say something," she whispered. He turned. "I've been feeling that too, Nokama."

She smiled. "Does this mean we can finish what we started this morning?"

He didn't answer, he didn't even nod, he just leaned closer, his hands now on her lap. She stopped just before they kissed. "I've never had a kiss before," she whispered.

"Then I'll make it special."

A thought flashed in her mind right before they kissed. It was of Matau. In an instant she remembered all the times she'd shared with the Toa of Air, and how he'd constantly but subtly hinted his attraction to her. But she quickly decided that out of anyone, Matau wasn't like that. He was most likely just joking and would get over it easily. But then Vakama's lips pressed against hers, and everything left her mind, except the wonderful sensation of the kiss. And she knew it was special.


End file.
